


Love Limits | A BokuAka One Shot

by haikyuu_philia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fukuroudani, Future Fic, M/M, Romantic Angst, Short One Shot, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuu_philia/pseuds/haikyuu_philia
Summary: Love is the best feeling on earth. And it can be cruel. Where there is light, there always is shadow.This hard experience has to make Bokuto on his own.





	Love Limits | A BokuAka One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY FOR MAKING MY POOR BABIES SUFFER Q.Q

_Akaashi, do you remember when we first met?_

It was one of your first days in high school and I started into my second year there. Our love for volleyball brought us together without even knowing our fortune yet. 

The moment I saw you I was like ‚Man, this boy is freaking pretty.‘ But you weren’t just looking good, you were skilled as well. 

This is why you were voted vice-captain a year later. With me as the captain always by your side.

_Akaashi, do you know why I fell for you?_

Of course, your looks were breathtaking and I could have watched you all day long. In the end it was your even brighter character that made me fall for you head over heels.

Your stoic side, that literally happened to be eighty-five percent of my impulse control back then. 

Your caring nature, that comforted me during my emo-mode and that I could always count on.

Your rare smile, that really made my day. Every single time.

_Akaashi, can you believe how hard it was for me to get your attention?_

At first I provokingly pronounced your name wrong to cause an interaction between the both of us. Whenever you corrected me, I felt like the happiest person on earth because you had talked to me. 

I tried so hard to spike your tosses successfully because you would praise me ‚Good job, Bokuto-san“.

Outside practice I spoke to you as much as possible, invited you to sit with me during lunch and sometimes showed up at your classroom. 

Simply to exchange a few words with you.

_Akaashi, don’t you think that my confession was the most funny thing?_

Once I wrote an essay about you in school and it was returned with the best score I had ever gotten in that subject.

As my last day of high school appeared, I made a paper plane out of it. Without thinking about what I was doing I threw it at you. Your expression - after you had seen the second button of my jacket attached to it - was priceless.

Thanks to my loud cheering practically everyone at Fukuroudani knew about your answer only several hours later.

_Akaashi, can you tell that the past ten years have been the best in my life?_

Seeing you nearly everyday, spending time with you whenever we had some time off, making you mine from head to toe. I enjoyed it so much.

If I woke up in the morning, your sleeping face would be my first sight of the day. Sometimes I watched you for more than an hour before I actually got up. 

I know that I can be a mess sometimes, but you never cared about it. You would scold me, be a little mad and forgive me afterwards. No matter what you always got rid of my chaos without asking for anything in return.

Just my love was enough for you. And yours was enough for me.

_Akaashi, where are you at the moment?_

It’s been a while since I last saw you. That day you waved at me as a goodbye and smiled a bit at me like you would do all the time. I even remember the clothes you wore.

Now the only thing I can do is to sit in front of that one reminder, which tells me that you really existed - The stone plate with your name engraved. 

Many people seem to follow the same routine as I find new flowers here nearly everyday.

To be honest it does sound weird, but these two square meters are the place where I feel closest to you. But I can’t see you, hear you, touch you.

_Who decided to take you away from me, Keiji?_


End file.
